Larga espera
by Anzhelika Ksyusha
Summary: Porque Nanami es aquél halo de luz que había iluminado el sendero por donde la serpiente vagaba. Ahora que la había encontrado, no la dejaría marchar.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece; es todo propiedad de su respectivo autor Julietta Suzuki.

XXX

* * *

Aún podía escuchar la risa melódica y palabras cariñosas de Yonomori. Durante mucho tiempo estuviste solo, resquebrajándote en una ilusión de la que te veías incapaz de salir, tan retenido como si hubieses sido atrapado en una burbuja (el rotatorio) eterna en la que veías tu pasado una y otra y otra vez hasta que tal como un efímero sueño, se desvaneció sin más.

El olor a ciruelos rojos sigue taladrándote las sensibles fosas nasales mientras contemplas el único recuerdo intacto que tienes de tu diosa. _El árbol._ Mientras tú, Mizuki, lo contemplabas algunas (solo algunas) veces sentías como la sensación húmeda de las lágrimas se acumulaban en tus rasgados ojos.

Yonomori ya no estaba.

Nunca volvería.

(Abandonado. Solitario. Perdido)

_¿Qué haré? _Te preguntaste cientos de veces, hasta habías perdido la cuenta. Habías lloriqueado como un mocoso humano, _Yonomori-sama_, dijiste. Solo la tenías a ella, a tu creadora. Sin ella nada tenía sentido. Durante años y años vagaste como alma errante, tan solo saliendo a hacer una que otra travesura y a tratar de consolarte mirando a otro pobre familiar igual de desdichado que tú.

_El demonio zorro del acabado templo Mikage._

Solo cuando lo mirabas te sentías un poco (tan solo un poco) mejor, porque sabias que alguien estaba pasando por algo parecido. Eras egoísta pero no te importaba. Ya nada importaba realmente, porque en el mismo momento en que fuiste abandonado hizo que algo en tu interior se fragmentase como millones de pequeñas piezas vidriosas de un vaso de tu sake roto.

Aún así nunca pensaste que el hondo vacio en tu pecho disminuyese cuando conociste a Nanami. Tu intención era casarte con ella para que no te pudiese dejar solo, más nunca esperaste que un cálido sentimiento en tu pecho naciese por primera vez en años. Nanami era tan pura y buena que te abrumó, la habías secuestrado para tus fines (egoístas) y aún así ella dijo que cada vez que quisieses…Ella estaría contigo.

(Contigo. Ambos. Los dos. _Juntos_)

Ya no estabas solo. Tenía a Nanami con él, y a Tomoe, aunque siempre se fastidiasen («no quiero compartir a Nanami-chan, bestia»).

—Los humanos son tan extraños—susurraste en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, muy distinta de tus ademanes burlones y llenos de malicia tan escondida como una caja de Pandora. "A Nanami-chan le queda ser una diosa, igual que Yonomori-sama" pensaste, y aunque la idea de Nanami con alas fuese difícil de quitar de tu mente no podías evitar imaginarte a Cuervo-kun…

"Definitivamente Nanami es perfecta tal como es" y mientras lo pensaste, tomaste una de tus botellas de divino sake, fiel compañero en tu aislamiento, y le diste un trago.

— ¿Mizuki?—tan dulce y aguda y amable y cálida…Sin duda era Nanami, con el cabello revuelto, su ancho piyama y una expresión de curiosidad en su faz. _Tan linda_. Agradeciste que la bestia de Tomoe no la pudiese ver así en ése momento y solo tú (Las serpientes son muy posesivas). Susurraste su nombre con ternura, invitándole a acercarte con un gesto de tus largos y gráciles dedos, ella como perrito obediente asintió acercándose y sentándose en pose indio a tu lado.

Ella lo vio y tú a ella y por un segundo sus miradas se conectaron y parecieron encajar (como un puzzle completado) y entonces ella sonrió como solo ella sabía para aliviar tu dolor.

—Piensas en Yonomori—declaró aún con su mirada intensa sobre ti. No te sorprendía, era tan honesta como una hoja de origami.

—También en ti. En todo—terminó, y sabiendo que estabas caminando por terreno peligroso enlazaste tu mano con la suya. Nanami no la rechazó, sino que la apretó trasmitiéndole su apoyo. Y por un momento en todo este tiempo en el templo te sentiste que…le importabas. De verdad.

—Mizuki, Yonomori ha debido ser una persona increíble si fue capaz de darte la vida—dijo dulcemente, mientras con la otra mano tocaba suavemente la mejilla pálida de su familiar. Mizuki amplió los ojos tomado por sorpresa ante su suave tacto—. Si la hubiese conocido seguro seriamos amigas. Creo que ella propició nuestro encuentro—y Nanami se cambió de posición mientras adoptaba una pose de oración, y dijo en voz moderadamente alta:

—Yonomori, prometo que cuidaré de Mizuki y no lo dejaré solo.

La viste enternecido, y por un momento, juraste oler el olor de ciruelos rojos y la risa de tu antigua señora…«Yonomori-sama» Sabías que ella había escuchado esa promesa, y saberlo, te hizo sentir que después de todo nunca te había dejado. Y ahora, con las palabras susurradas al viento de Nanami y sus manos aún apretadas en símbolo de unión tu corazón rezumbó (bom-bom bom-bom) anticipándote que la soledad había finalmente acabado.

(El solsticio había acabado y la primavera había empezado)


End file.
